In Più La Romantica
by lolovemachine
Summary: Konatsu Warren estava passando as férias em Nápoles, na Itália, com sua família. Tudo estava perfeito, até um moreno barulhento e amalucado tirar sua paz, querendo a todo custo sua companhia para o resto do dia. Talvez o dia terminasse do jeito que Konatsu desejou.


Olá 3 Sou nova aqui, tipo, geral e total. Então, tenham paciência enquanto eu aprendo a mexer nesse site n_n

Bem, essa já está pronta e pretendo postar o próximo cap segunda-feira, mas se o número de reviews for baixo eu posto só na quinta u_u

Anyway, não sei falar italiano direito, então se tiver algo escrito errado, descuuuulpem e avisem, por favor ;3;

Boa leitura~

**In Più La Romantica**

**Desideri Oscuri**

Era uma tarde ensolarada, sem nem mesmo uma nuvem no céu. Uma brisa agradável batia sobre a família Warren, que aproveitava suas férias de verão em Nápoles, Itália.

Konatsu Warren observava, embaixo de uma sombra de guarda-sol, Antonie Warren, seu primo por parte de mãe, infantilmente fazer castelinhos de areia com seu irmão mais novo.

A família toda estava reunida, exceto o pai de Konatsu, que se divorciara de sua mãe quando ele era muito novo.

Apesar do calor que fazia, Konatsu estava sentindo um leve frio por estar na sombra do guarda-sol e por causa da brisa que soprava. Mas nada que fosse atrapalhar seu dia, afinal, adorava praia.

- Vai voltar pra casa mais branco do que veio se continuar aí de baixo, Konatsu, querido – disse Simoni, sua tia materna.

- Por favor né, titia, sou belo bronzeado ou não – disse em seu (não tão) natural tom altivo – Não há com o que se preocupar.

- Mas é claro, meu filho é um Warren – disse sua mãe, falsamente presunçosa. A verdade era que todos os Warren pareciam ser muito arrogantes e altivos, mas eram todos muito trabalhadores e bondoso, além de humildes.

- Hey! – e foi de um jeito mais do que repentino que a paz do loiro de olhos amendoados foi tirada.

Um garoto alto, com pequenos olhos azuis e um estranho óculos pendurado nos cabelos, apareceu ao lado.

- Get up, c'mon, little blonde! – falou, ou mandou, de modo energético, com um inglês com forte sotaque, arrastado, um pouco parecido com o britânico – Quickly, quickly!

- Who the fuck are you? – perguntou, com um inglês bem melhor pronunciado, arrancando olhares reprovadores de sua família pela "educação".

- Meu nome é Hyuuga Ciane e eu vou tornar os suas férias a melhor experiência da sua vida! – falou, de modo agitado, porém sério.

- Valeu, não to afim.

- Vamos, você não pode vi pra Nápoles e ficar só aí deitado!

- Já reservamos um tour pela cidade, agora me deixe.

- Não!

Konatsu o olhou furioso. Quem aquele italiano idiota pensava que era pra decidir o futuro de seu dia? Fora que aquele jeito empolgado já o estava tirando do sério, dava preguiça e entrevamentos só de olhar.

- Como é o seu nome?

- Chame-me Konatsu Warren, mortal – falou automaticamente, se vangloriando. Ele não era exatamente rude como estava aparentando, só não queria ser atrapalhado em suas merecidas férias.

- Sou Hyuuga Ciane!

- Você já disse.

- Estou tentando ser cortês – disse, sentando-se ao lado do loiro – Então...

- O que está fazendo?

- Sentando, ué.

- E por quê?

- Já que você não vem comigo, eu fico aqui você. – falou, olhando vagamente para o mar. Konatsu se surpreendeu momentaneamente, mas...

- O que? Não, não, não, não, pode voltar pra onde quer que você tenha surgido!

- Qual é, Konatsu? – perguntou, agitando as mãos – Vamos conversar, nos divertir, sair por aí, sei lá!

- Não quero!

- Vai passar o dia inteiro aí?

- Essa é a ideia.

- Vem, vamos logo! –levantou-se rapidamente, puxando-o pelo braço bruscamente.

- Pra onde?!

- Sei lá!

Saíram correndo dali. Ou melhor, Hyuuga saiu correndo, puxando Konatsu sem dó. Foram correndo pela praia, inicialmente só por correr, mas começaram a sentir a sola de seus pés queimarem com a areia torrada pelo sol, já que ambos estavam sem chinelo.

- Tá queimando! – gritou Hyuuga, começando a correr de forma engraçada, levantando os pés para que encostassem o mínimo possível no chão.

- Eu te mato ainda hoje, garoto!

- Hyuuga Ciane! – gritou de volta, ainda correndo e sem soltar a mão do amigo.

- O que?!

- Hyuuga Ciane, me chame pelo meu nome! – explicou, olhando-o sério, determinado. Konatsu bufou e foi quando começou a temer por seus pés, que estavam virando torrada.

Hyuuga gargalhou quando o loiro o passou, dizendo a si mentalmente que conseguira fazê-lo "brincar" consigo.

- Vem! – os dois apenas correram lado a lado até um pequeno rio que ficou escondido pelas dunas de areia da praia – Aposto que não sabia que ele existia.

- Não mesmo – respondeu qualquer coisa rapidamente, indo com os pés de encontro à água fria e rasa – Mas isso é porque eu cheguei ontem.

- Hahahaha, agora conhece!

- Cale a boca – disse, mas não conseguiu conter o riso ao ver ouvir a risada de Hyuuga tão excitada por algo tão bobo. Olhar para aquele garoto rindo tão abertamente de algo tão bobo era contagiante, engraçado. "Ele é sempre assim?".

- Vem, bora jogar! – Hyuuga chamou, enérgico, puxando Konatsu para fora do conforto da água gelada do pequeno rio.

- O que? Ah, não, eu não vou pisar naquela areia sem chinelo tão cedo.

- Então, espera aqui! – falou, logo correndo em direção à família Warren para pegar seus chinelos. O loiro nem mesmo pôde reagir, pois quando pensou em correr atrás de Hyuuga, ele já estava correndo de volta, calçando chinelos.

- Ahn... Valeu – agradeceu, sem jeito, calçando os chinelos.

- Agora, vamos jogar vôlei!

- Vôlei?

- É! – o puxou pela mão novamente, indo para uma parte mais plana da praia.

- Você conhece bem esse lugar, hein?

- Eu moro aqui, ué.

- Mora aqui?

- Sim! E você, de onde é?

- Alemanha.

- Agora está tudo explicado – comentou, enquanto pegava uma bola de vôlei que estava jogada em algum lugar.

- O que está explicado? – perguntou, com seu espírito patriota tomando conta de si.

- Você é todo mau humorado e sem graça, tinha que ser alemão.

- Eu não sou sem graça! – logo rebateu – Não por ser alemão!

- Prove.

Hyuuga sorriu, sacana, jogando a bola para Konatsu, que a pegou como se aceitasse um desafio. Fez um saque teatral, forte e rápido, direto na cabeça de Hyuuga, que não esperava por aquilo. Enquanto Konatsu ria da cara amassada do italiano, teve que rebater um saque igualmente violento.

E um querendo ser melhor que o outro, continuaram aquele jogo. Mas logo ficou evidente quem era melhor, uma vez que Hyuuga era um tanto quanto estabanado para esportes.

Konatsu estava de certa forma, se divertindo com aquilo. O moreno realmente não era páreo para seu ótimo desempenho nos esportes, mas isso parecia não abalá-lo nem um pouco, sempre rindo de seus erros e saques errados.

- Você não faz nada sério, não? – perguntou, quando estava indo ajudar Hyuuga a se levantar de um tombo bonito. O moreno ria abertamente de si e de sua estupidez, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas que passavam.

- Por que eu faria isso? Hahaha! – riu, aceitando a ajuda do amigo.

- Você não cansa de ser assim?

- Assim como?

- Assim, todo animado e estranho. Você dever...

- Pare de asneiras e – interrompeu o amigo, puxando-o para o mar – vamos mergulhar!

Konatsu apenas negou com a cabeça enquanto corria, sabendo que seria impossível mudá-lo.

Enquanto Hyuuga se jogava na água, Konatsu paralisou na borda, pois podia sentir o gelo da água mesmo sem entrar.

- Se ficar entrando de pouquinho vai ser pior – falou, jogando água no loiro, que se arrepiou dos pés à cabeça, xingando-o de todos palavrões em inglês e alemão que conhecia.

- Desculpe se eu moro num país que não há praias!

- Entra logo!

Jogando todo seu medo pra onde Hitler perdeu os bigodes, mergulhou completamente na imensidão azul, sendo acompanhado por Hyuuga.

- Não é mais fácil?

- Não enche – falou, bufando e jogando água no moreno.

- Agora, mostre-me seus dotes, Konatsu Warren – disse, apontando para o mar. O loiro sorriu de lado, já que nadava muito bem também – Vamos apostar uma corrida até a calmaria.

- Calmaria?

- É, depois das ondas – explicou, apontando para um lugar após as ondas onde o mar era parcialmente calmo. Konatsu não sabia se era seguro, mas resolveu aceitar por não querer desistir e perder para o italiano sorridente.

Posicionando-se, Hyuuga contou até três – em italiano – e os dois largaram por meio das ondas. Konatsu se surpreendeu quando notou certa resistência para avançar, sendo também parado por algumas ondas menores.

Hyuuga avançou sem dificuldades pelo oceano, já Konatsu estava fazendo o dobro do esforço que normalmente faria, se irritando com as ondas mais altas que o faziam girar em baixo d'água.

Numa dessas, ele emergiu de uma onda, mas logo outra o acertou, o fazendo perder o controle de sua respiração e engolir muita água. Hyuuga, que estava alerta desde o início, pois sabia que nadar numa piscina e nadar no mar eram coisas completamente diferentes, logo o puxou pelo braço e, finalmente, chegaram à calmaria.

- Mas que droga...! – exclamou Konatsu baixinho, por ter perdido a corrida, mesmo que ninguém tenha chegado primeiro, afinal, Hyuuga o socorrera.

- O que foi?

- Não é óbvio? – perguntou, corando por ter perdido. Sim, era um sentimento novo para Konatsu, o de derrota.

- Relaxa, não houve ganhadores. Chegamos juntos à calmaria – sorriu largo, abraçando o loiro pelos ombros.

- Cale a boca, você me socorreu, está claro quem perdeu aqui.

- Se você detesta tanto perder, devia aceitar a desculpa que estou te dando e continuar como estamos: Sem ganhadores.

- Não seria uma vitória justa.

- É um homem de honra?

- Acima de tudo, seu italiano – usou o substantivo para ofender a nação do amigo, que não tinha lá muita honra em batalha.

- Hahaha quem liga? Vem, bora pegar algum relevo.

Konatsu rodou os olhos, mas seguiu o garoto. Tiraram os pés da areia assim que um relevo relativamente alto os alcançou, os fazendo acompanhar a água enquanto ela subia e descia. Involuntariamente, sorriram um para o outro, já que aquela era uma sensação gostosa e relaxante.

- Me diz, Hyuuga – começou Konatsu, tentando achar uma boa maneira de se manter acima da água, já que estavam numa parte funda e seus pés, há muito, não encontravam o chão – Por que eu?

- Como assim?

- Por que eu? – repetiu – Entre tantas garotas e ga-garotos bonitos na praia – gaguejou ao dizer aquela frase, que insinuava homossexualidade – por que me escolheu?

- Eu não sei bem – riu abertamente, jogando o corpo para trás e boiando – Acho que gostei do seu cabelo.

- O que tem o meu cabelo?!

- Ele é legal. É loiro – constatou o óbvio, rindo novamente e abrindo os olhos, encontrando diretamente o olhar de Konatsu – Ou talvez foi seu olhar. Você me parece um tanto quanto antisocial.

- Não sou antisocial!

- Ou talvez seja amigável.

- É totalmente contraditório!

- Eu sei, não é intrigante? – perguntou Hyuuga, fazendo com que Konatsu entendesse na hora o que ele quis dizer. O moreno estava apenas fazendo Konatsu sentir-se como ele se sentiu, querendo conhecer uma pessoa _intrigante_.

- E é só isso que quer de mim?

- O que quer dizer?

- Não há nenhum desejo homossexual obscuro escondido aí?

- Homossexual obscuro? Isso não é um tanto preconceituoso? – fugiu do foco da conversa rapidamente, não querendo que o loiro sentisse-se incomodado de alguma forma.

Pois sim, talvez lá no fundo haja algum _desejo homossexual obscuro._

- Não é preconceituoso. Mas coisas homossexuais são obscuras.

- E por que seriam?

- Porque... Qual é o seu problema? São dois caras se pegando!

- E daí?

- É... É... Estranho!

- Estou aliviado por não ter usado "nojento".

- Então você é gay!

- E você é um viadinho hétero.

- É contraditório! – falou, batendo os braços na água, irritado com os argumentos sem sentido que aquele italiano usava.

Hyuuga saiu de sua posição horizontal, ficando de frente para Konatsu, numa distância considerada perigosa para muitos: - É intrigante. – disse em um tom de correção, fazendo o loiro corar forte e rapidamente.

- Por que não admite logo que me quer? – murmurou, achando a água mais interessante do que os olhos azuis à sua frente.

- Por que não admite logo que _quer_?

- Quer o que? – o encarou, novamente irritado por seu argumento sem sentido.

- Experimentar – disse simplesmente, sem malícia nem segundas intenções. Passou a mão molhada pelo rosto já seco do loiro, o fazendo ter arrepios e corando ainda mais.

- Você não faz meu tipo – deu um tapa na mão do moreno e mergulhou, mais para esconder o rosto por ter admitido, de forma indireta, que queria sim _experimentar_ e por estar tendo uma conversa tão embaraçosa.

Hyuuga apenas sorriu – gargalhou – pela timidez do outro, anotando mentalmente novamente que conseguira outra coisa que queria do loiro – fazê-lo admitir que não era completamente hétero. A próxima seria a mais difícil, sem dúvidas.

Mas nem por um segundo duvidou que conseguiria.


End file.
